


Mistletoe

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Birthday Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wandered into the kitchen still toweling off his hair, then jumped when Gabriel appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Sammy-boy," he crowed, holding up a sprig of mistletoe and waggling his eyebrows lasciviously.</p><p>Sam snorted, shoving him away.  "Gabe, it's <i>May</i>.  Dude, you've shown up here with mistletoe on <i>every single holiday this year</i>."</p><p>"Well, can you blame me for trying on Valentine's Day?" Gabriel asked, unperturbed.</p><p>"And St. Patrick's Day and April Fool's?  Easter <i>and</i> Patriot's Day?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> I just realized I never posted the fluffy little Sabriel Sunday ficlet I wrote a few months ago for [greymichaela](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com/)'s birthday to AO3. and there's not enough Sabriel in the world, so I am belatedly doing so. enjoy!

Sam wandered into the kitchen still toweling off his hair, then jumped when Gabriel appeared in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Sammy-boy," he crowed, holding up a sprig of mistletoe and waggling his eyebrows lasciviously.

Sam snorted, shoving him away. "Gabe, it's _May_. Dude, you've shown up here with mistletoe on _every single holiday this year_."

"Well, can you blame me for trying on Valentine's Day?" Gabriel asked, unperturbed.

"And St. Patrick's Day and April Fool's? Easter _and_ Patriot's Day?" Sam pointed out, but he was laughing.

"Well? Is my persistence paying off?"

Sam grinned down at him. "Yes. If you can _reach_ my face, you can kiss me on the cheek.

Gabriel pouted. "But I want you to kiss me back." He stared up at Sam through his eyelashes, and Sam continued to resolutely ignore the whiskey-gold of his eyes. "What about on _my_ birthday? Will you kiss me on my birthday?"

"Yeah, no, 'cause your birthday's probably like tomorrow, right?"

Gabriel paused, then shut up for a moment, looking sheepish.

"What?"

"I don't have a birthday," he confessed. "I'm an archangel. We don't exactly have a nine-month gestation and then a limpid glowing mother."

"Well, I can't quite kiss you on your birthday then," Sam pointed out, ignoring the pang of tenderness.

"Hmph. Fine!" Gabriel spun around to the year-long calendar pasted to the pantry door, and at the flick of his hand a dart materialized between his thumb and forefinger. He covered his eyes with his other hand, and tossed the dart at the door.

"Oh, please let it be today," he mumbled dramatically, before opening his eyes. "December 7th! I knew I should have used my powers. I call a do-over."

"Uh-uh," Sam said smugly. "Your game, your rules."

"But it's so far," Gabriel whined. "Can I keep trying on holidays anyway?"

"You're insufferable," Sam informed him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh my God," Sam said, rubbing his eyes even as he bit back laughter. "OK, but if you start showing up on, like, Secretary's Day, I am warding you out of this bunker, so help me God."

"Fine," Gabe said again. "So you _will_ kiss me on my birthday then?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Ask me on your birthday."

"I will," Gabriel assured him. He jumped up, wrapping his limbs around Sam's body, and pressed a quick dry kiss to his cheek, then disappeared. Sam flopped back against the countertop.

\--

Mother's Day came and went with no sign of the archangel, but Sam came home to a single lily flower on his nightstand.

On Memorial Day, though, Gabriel crash-landed next to Sam in the bunker backyard with a handful of sandwiches and a cooler of beer. Dean was already on his feet, angel blade out, but Gabe just leaned back, grinning widely. Sam gritted his teeth, eyes rolling skyward, but eventually he exhaled.

"Dean, it's OK," he said. "Gabriel, I hate you."

Gabriel nodded. He tossed Dean another beer, and dropped a tiny kiss into the mess of Sam's hair.

On Father's Day, Sam heard nothing at all.

July 4th, Gabriel dragged the Winchester brothers and a confused Castiel from the bunker to watch the fireworks. Sam and Dean wandered down the field, lost in their own world, leaving Cas and Gabe alone.

"So you and Dean-o," Gabriel drawled.

"It's complicated," Cas harrumphed, then paused. "But I think so."

Later, Gabriel watched the fireworks shimmering on Sam's skin. He lay back, watching the sky, but he turned his head to catch Sam's elbow when he walked by.

July bled into August with no sign of Gabriel and Sam assured himself he did not care. He and Dean and Cas had begun to knit themselves into a workable unit, and if they got two motel rooms now, he was grateful for the space.

But on Labor Day, Gabriel turned up at their motel near Lake Michigan with a basketful of hot dogs and egg salad sandwiches and fried chicken and insisted they picnic on the lake. Sam and Dean put up a token protest, until Gabriel silently held up a warm apple pie. When they were all draped across a picnic table, sated and watching the sunset shimmer on the water, Gabriel reached out and grabbed Sam's wrist, licking an errant bit of pie off the back of his hand. Dean made a loud gagging sound, but Sam just rolled his eyes, flicking Gabriel gently on the forehead.

When Gabriel found Sam on Halloween, he and Cas were backed up against the wall in a kitschy haunted house, surrounded by a nest of vampires. Dean was unconscious in the corner, and Cas' hand was tightening on his blade with a kill-or-be-killed hardness in his eyes. And after the vampires were dead, their brains splattered against the wall, Gabriel only stared at Sam with unreadable eyes. With a wave of his hand their injuries were healed, and then the archangel was gone, and Sam was too dazed to register disappointment.

But on Thanksgiving he showed up in the early afternoon, interfering and assisting in equal measure. Dean tried to smack him with a spoon more than once, but he also smacked at Castiel when he stuck a curious finger into the sweet potatoes. Gabriel dragged a floppy, tryptophan-sleepy Sam into his lap, swiping bits of pumpkin pie onto his face, but he only dropped a kiss onto Sam's forehead in the mid-evening before he disappeared.

Sam had put December 7th out of his head, resolutely assuming that if anything Gabriel would appear with another stupid sprig of mistletoe, his blinding, disingenuous smile firmly in place.

Instead Gabriel appeared in the kitchen again in the evening, uncharacteristically quiet while Sam finished the dishes.

"So," Sam finally said, turning around. "This where you demand your birthday kiss?"

Gabriel didn't reply for a minute, his feet bouncing childlike against the rung of the chair.

"No," he said, looking down. "You don't have to."

"Ah," Sam said lightly, despite the strange tension in his gut. "That why the lack of mistletoe lately?"

Gabriel stared at his feet, and Sam very much did not look at the shadows the moonlight curled into his golden hair.

"No," he said at last. "I don't want you goad you into it, if you don't want to."

"Whoa, did the Trickster grow a moral compass?" Sam said, laughing, but Gabriel just looked at the floor. "Hey," Sam said.

Gabriel finally glanced up, sadness evident in his honey-colored eyes. He turned away, but instinctively Sam reached out and caught his wrist.

"You don't have to," Gabriel mumbled again.

"I want to," Sam said without quite realizing it, and Gabriel's eyes snapped up to his.

"Sam…"

"Shut up," Sam said. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's mouth, firm and tender, then pulled away, wide-eyed. "Um."

Gabriel stared at him, then raised a hand to his jaw, wonderingly, tracing his lips.

Sam blushed, but he turned his face away, letting Gabriel draw his fingers along his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Gabe," he mumbled into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/relucanting). I'm nice.


End file.
